1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing spray apparatus and, more specifically, to a water spray apparatus whereby the method for delivering the water spray simulates a rain shower.
There are various styles of shower heads, both regular and pulsating that are normally connected at the shower port on the wall of the tub above the water faucets. Most all of which dispense water spray that is angled toward the bather providing water to only a portion of the body at one given time. Other various styles of shower heads include extensions that enable the bather to hold the shower head and better direct the water spray, but such devices can become inconvenient for the user and limits the user to cleanse with one hand. This can be particularly difficult while shampooing one""s hair.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of prior art by providing the user a means to dispense water spray over an entire body area and without need of the holding the shower head by hand.
Simulating a rain shower, the present invention douses the entire body of the user with water spray providing better means to cleanse the body, including hard to reach locations and washing of the hair.
The present invention simulates a rain shower by extending a tubular shaped housing from the shower water port over a large portion of the tub. More particularly, the open distal end the tubular shaped housing is connected to the shower water port at the wall and extends horizontally outward into the tub and over the user to a closed portion at the other distal end of the tubular shaped housing.
A plurality of water ports are provided between the two distal ends for dispensing the water spray. To maximize the water spray area, each of the water ports is covered with an aerator screen. The aerator screens disperse the water into a stream of droplets simulating a rain shower.
This improvement shower structure may be used as a replacement for a conventional shower head or installed initially as an integral portion of the bathroom. In either installation, the open distal end of the tubular shaped housing includes an industry standard size threaded connector that is connected to the shower water port that extends from the wall.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tubular shaped housing includes shower ports of various sizes providing the user the ability to control the volume of the water dispersed. With this embodiment, a positioning member controlled by the user is moved laterally forcing a sealing element within the tubular housing to cover portions of the apertures. The volume of water dispersed is thus controlled by the position of the positioning member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other water spray apparatus. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 595,069 issued to H. D. Nisbet on Dec. 7, 1897.
A patent was issued on May 17, 1904 as U. S. Pat. No. 759,874 to O. C. Fletcher. Another patent was issued to L. R. Patton on Feb. 7, 1922 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,070. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,893,435 was issued to T. E. Neal on Apr. 10, 1931 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 7, 1935 to P. Brown as U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,396.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,100 was issued to B. S. Michelson on Feb. 28, 1935. Another patent was issued to Earl W. Smith on Apr. 3, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,760. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,252 was issued to Olgierd Z. Ejchorszt on Jan. 7, 1975 and still yet another was issued to Thomas E. Searson on Oct. 8, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,083.
Another patent was issued to Gustav E. Utzinger on Jun. 7, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,130. U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,369 was issued on Mar. 7, 1989 to John H. Bowden and on May 22, 1990 N. Charles Daunt was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,083. Murray Borod was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,167 on Apr. 25, 1995. Another patent was issued to Donald R. Davison on Jun. 8, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,969.
This invention relates to improvements in needle baths, and it consists in the novel arrangement and combination of parts. The object of this invention is to construct a needle bath whereby a spray of water will be delivered to the bather in such a manner as to cause spray to circumscribe a maximum superficial area of the body of the person and to construct said device as to operate upon every portion of the area so circumscribed.
This invention relates to improvements in shower bath hose, and it consists in so forming the hose that the openings through which the several jets or streams of water flow are held away from the neck or portion of the body to which the hose is applied.
This invention relates to a shower attachment for bath tubs and an object of the invention is to provide a device applicable for attachment to bath tubs of existing types which will permit the engagement of an efficient overhead shower bath.
This invention relates to shower bath and more particularly to spray apparatus. At the present time shower bath sprays are so constructed that the shower bath cannot be taken without the water striking a person""s head causing the hair to become wet. This is often objectionable and therefore one object of this invention is to provide a spray so constructed that while water may strike the shoulders and other portions of the person""s body, it will be prevented from striking a person""s head and causing the hair to become wet.
This invention relates to a shower bath attachment particularly designed so that the same may be used in conjunction with an ordinary bathtub. The prime object of this invention resides in the provision of an attachment which may be easily mounted in place or dismounted and which is adjustable as to height.
This invention relates to shower bath attachments, and more particularly to attachments for converting an ordinary bathtub into a shower. The chief object of the invention is to provide a new and improved attachment of the above described character that shall be simple in construction and cheap to manufacture, that shall be adapted to become readily attached to, and as readily detached from, the ordinary faucet of the bath tub or the like; and that shall not interfere with the normal flow of water through the faucet for normal purposes.
A water distributing device for use in a shower, bath or the like in which a vertical pipe with spray apertures is surrounded by movable, water-tight sleeve having predetermined cut out areas which will provide for turning on and off the spray as a function of relative vertical height by rotating the sleeve a predetermined angular distance.
An improvement shower structure that may be used as a replacement for a conventional shower head or installed initially as an integral portion of the bathroom. The shower structure permits the user to selectively direct a uniform spray of water over a desired portion of the body, and is particularly adapted for the use of woman or elderly persons who may now take a shower without getting their hair and head wet. Also, the shower structure is adapted for being formed as an integral part of a wall structure to direct a spray of water over the trunk portions of a user.
Water for bathing is sprayed from a hollow plate having a series of internal channels and a corresponding series of rows of openings from the channels through one face of the plate.
A shower system comprising an elongated tubular conduit having several windings arranged in helix formation with a central helix axis disposed vertically is used by persons to shower. Perforations having an outlet size of about 0.8 mm.sup.2 are located in the inner sidewalls of the windings which sides face toward the central helix axis. A length of the spraying extends over a length of about 10 to 20 meters so that the internal helix space houses a person standing or sitting therein. The temperature of the water ejected from the perforations can be raised so high and can be sustained for so long that the person taking such a shower undergoes a sauna effect. This sauna effect is provided by a distance between adjacent perforations, in the spraying zone, of about 2.5 to 10 centimeters (or 200 to 400 over the entire spraying zone).
A portable body shower includes a plurality of tubular sections which can be connected to form a pipe with a closed bottom end and a hollow center. The top end of the pipe can be connected to any standard shower extension. The pipe extends downward and has perforations for supplying water in a horizontal direction toward a person showering. The device also includes non-perforated tubular sections so that water is directed at selected areas of a person""s body adjacent the perforated sections. A tubular section is also provided for dispensing soap. The body shower includes a swivel joint to enable the pipe to be rotated to direct water in any direction. The tubular sections are made of a plastic material such as polyvinyl chloride.
An improved shower head comprising a length of hollow tubing in the shape of a vertically disposed loop having spaced apart, vertically supported side sections and a horizontally supported bottom section joining respective lower ends of the side sections in which a preferred embodiment of the loop is annular in shape to include a horizontally supported top portion joining respective upper ends of the side sections, the outer wall portions of the tubing forming the outer face of the loop facing the bather containing spaced apart orifices producing a vertically disposed spray pattern. The orifices are located along the tubing wall region of the interior portion of the loop outer face an offset distance from the center line of the outer tubing wall that forms the face of the loop generating a spray pattern having an inwardly directed component around the periphery of the loop or annulus. The improvement relates to a variation in the angular location of the orifices with respect to the tubing wall region interiorally of the loop outer face and central axis of the tubing in different sectors of the bottom section of the annular loop and a variation in the spacing between adjacent orifices along the bottom section establishing a larger upperwardly directed angle of spray and a greater volume of spray in the central portion of the bottom section of the loop, thereby providing superior cleansing action on the lower trunk portion of the bather""s body.
A hygienic spray bottle dispenses liquid through a discharge tube. The spray bottle includes an electrically powered pump for pressurizing the liquid; a discharge tube having a nozzle; a valve for dispensing the pressurized liquid; and a pickup tube extending to the bottom of the bottle. A rechargeable battery powers the pump. The discharge tube is configured to cooperate with a toilet bowl wall to allow the spray bottle to function as a portable bidet. The discharge tube has a sliding sleeve for selectively covering and uncovering liquid spray holes to vary the spray pattern or location. Alternatively, the discharge tube includes a flexible section to vary the orientation of the nozzle for douching. The hygienic spray bottle is capable of being used in the absence of an external plumbing system.
A full body shower system having three generally horizontal water dispensing portions or portions and two generally vertical closed portions or portions connecting the horizontal portions or portions. The maximum number of water spray apertures in the system is sixty. The apertures are located in the horizontal water dispensing portions or portions at angles with respect to the horizontal to direct water in a predetermined pattern.
While these bathing and showering devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a shower head having a tubular shaped housing which extends from the shower water spout over a large portion of the tub. A plurality of water ports are provided between the two distal ends of a tubular housing for dispensing the water spray. To maximize the water spray area, each of the water ports is covered with an aerator screen which disperses the water into a stream of droplets simulating a rain shower. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tubular shaped housing includes shower ports of various sizes on a slidable inner tubular member providing the user the ability to control the volume of the water dispersed. A positioning member controlled by the user is moved laterally within the tubular housing to cover portions of the apertures. The volume of water dispersed is thus controlled by the position of the positioning member.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that simulates a rain shower.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that dispenses water from a horizontally disposed pipe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that dispenses water over the entire body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that affords improved means to cleanse one""s body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the user means to control the water flow volume of a bathing spray apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that includes a series aerated screened apertures for water dispersal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bathing spray apparatus that is economical to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a simulated rain shower by dispensing water from a horizontally disposed pipe and providing the user a means to dispense water spray over an entire body area and without the need of holding the shower head by hand.